1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for generating CD8+ T cells having the ability to recognize cancer cells expressing a HER2/neu polypeptide. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for using a polypeptide consisting of an SLAFLPESFD amino acid sequence in vivo or in vitro to generate CD8+ T cells having the ability to recognize cancer cells expressing a HER2/neu polypeptide.
2. Background Information
Cancer vaccines have the ability to stimulate or restore the immune system so that it can fight cancer. In some cases, cancer vaccines can be designed to treat an existing cancer by strengthening the patient's defenses against the cancer.